


Let me keep reading

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69, Dream Sex, Erotic reading, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, POV Loki (Marvel), Reading Aloud, Unreliable Narrator, Wet Dream, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Kinktober 05 - Sixty NineThe painkillers had finally taken effect on Stephen Strange who, lulled by Loki's voice, discovered that there were more hidden desires in him than he would have liked to admit.





	Let me keep reading

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a continuation of "Naked meal preal for the week!" and "Lawn & Garden Section" ... but it kindda is ... and it just happened!

Monday. -

Stephen was feeling much better. He became an expert in the subtle art of sleeping with his butt facing anywhere but the mattress. He had been able to rest thanks to a cocktail of painkillers which helped a lot for scheduled self-induced “comas”. Everyone at the Sanctum took turns to serve him dinner, made him company, or apologize before asking for permission to use his credit card and go to the movies.

It was Loki’s turn to make amends with the other sorcerer in the house. He knocked twice before opening the door, obviously not waiting to hear a firm “come in”. He believed his sole presence was a constant blessing for those around him; unfortunately, the only one who seemed to share this feeling was his brother.

_“Feeling better?”_ – the trickster asked while smiling and holding something behind his back.

_“Hadn’t had this much rest in ages. Yes, I suppose I’m feeling better”_ – thank God for strong painkillers, they made Loki so much more bearable – “_Is it your turn to tuck me to bed?”_ – what the fuck? where did that come from? Stephen regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

_“Not quite … it’s only 3 in the afternoon. I came to entertain you for a couple hours; Wong and Thor are having a Staring Contest in the kitchen”_ – Loki sounded annoyed but not surprised.

_“Did I accidentally switch us to a multiverse where you’re a decent person?” – _Stephen sniggered.

_“I can still drop this book in your sore butt, you know? … “accidentally””–_ he sat on the edge of bed, cleared his throat and started reading with and awfully dramatic voice but an incredibly soothing rhythm and tone–

_<< Chapter 1_

_I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Damn my hair – it just won’t behave, and damn Katherine Kavanagh for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week, yet here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet. >>_

_“What? … what book is it?” – _this didn’t seem like a bedtime story.

_“Ugh! let me get to the good part, idiot” – _Loki huffed and continued reading.

_<< I’m here to see Mr. Grey. Anastasia Steele for Katherine Kavanagh.” “Excuse me one moment, Miss Steele.” She arches her eyebrow slightly as I stand self-consciously before her. >>_

_“Mr. Grey? Why does that sound familiar? … Loki let me see the book” – _Stephen was sure somewhere in the back of his mind he had information stored about this narrative.

_“No, you’re going to ruin the intrigue!”_ – he kept reading.

Almost an hour had passed while a very dizzy Stephen started to drift to dream-land. Loki’s voices cuddled him like nothing he had heard before; only audible as an echo from the distance.

<< _Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive? • Vibrators • Dildos • Butt Plugs • Other_ >>

_“Yes”_ – whispered Stephen in his sleep.

Loki stopped reading immediately. What the actual fuck?

_<< My blood heats immediately, and I’m returning his kiss with my own passion. I want him badly – despite the car, the books, the soft limits… the caning… I want him. “It’s taking all my self-control not to fuck you on the hood of this car right now, just to show you that you are mine, and if I want to buy you a fucking car, I’ll buy you a fucking car,” he growls. “Now let’s get you inside and naked.” >>_

Stephen smiled while adjusting himself on the bed; a more comfortable position to touch his own cock, while moaning softly …

An astonished Loki kept reading just to see how this could develop …

_<< He plants a swift rough kiss on me. Boy, he’s angry. He grabs my hand and leads me back into the apartment and straight into my bedroom… no passing go. >> _

Strange whimpered quietly and started stroking himself, slowly … gently.

<< _“You scare me when you’re angry,” I breathe, staring at him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, when he opens them, his expression has softened. He takes a deep breath and swallows. “Turn around,” he whispers._ >>

Ok, enough of this cheap-so-called-literature crap; Loki decided. Before him laid an unexplored gold mine that he was clearly going to harness to the fullest. If Stephen could get so aroused with such hideous writing, he could certainly do a better job. Just like that, he started his own narration in an even deeper and comforting voice -

_“The tale about Anastasia and Mr. Grey soon was soon forgotten but gave way to a better story. Our omniscient listener, tired of the frivolous way he had been living until this moment, decided to treat himself with opportunity to experience a more passionate carnal pleasure. How he wished whoever was the voice guiding his actions, could be the same person who would satisfy his deepest impulses, how he wished to be tied down to the bed while, forcefully, another body slid between his legs to take his leaking manhood into his mouth, deep down … sucking as hard as he could…”_

Loki approached Stephen and cupped his cheek with his left hand; Stephen’s lips parted a little at the soft touch of Loki’s fingers shaping his lips. He opened his mouth a little and Loki, gently, introduced his thumb for Strange to suck…

_“But such delicious action could not afford to be so selfish; the other man kept sucking out our good Doctor, until he was on the verge of release; just before it happened, every time, he retrieved a bit to prolong the magnificent agony; once the Doctor’s cheeks where flushed as apricots, the other man slowly lowered himself to position where his already dripping manhood stood right in front in the doctor’s mouth, the warmth made both of them loose in a gentle swing of thrusts.”_

Loki held Stephen’s face tighter without realizing his own prick was getting hard. For once in his life, he was too busy pleasing another man while being fully clothed and not even remotely touching himself. He kept moving his thumb in and out Stephen’s mouth while him, suddenly, came with a soft moan, spilling everything in his hand.

Now that was interesting.

Loki could’ve used his magic to clean everything, but a hand towel seemed like a better idea; mostly because he was going to be able to take a peep to Stephen’s cock once again, and this time not by accident. Once he was finished, he tiptoed out of the room feeling strangely pleased with his good action of the day.

Strange, oblivious to the mess he made, fell into a much deeper sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Loki is reading "Fifty Shades of Grey" ... yep.


End file.
